


My Favorite Cosplayer

by kugure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Cosplayer - Freeform, M/M, Stage Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Sena Haruki, 24 yo, has been idolizing a cosplayer called Nocchi for years. However, Nocchi suddenly disappeared from the cosplay world entirely. Nocchi's disappearance motivated Haruki to be famous so that Nocchi would notice him.





	1. Prologue: August 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Original work created by [Cattleya](https://twitter.com/dita_timerz?lang=en)! This very first chapter is by her, and she got me fully hooked on the universe, and before I realized it, I had written the rest of two chapters orz.
> 
> This is unbetaed. 
> 
> All arts by Cattleya.

Sena Haruki was a young stage play actor that had just become famous, thanks to his role as Raven in “Nameless Elf” stage play. Some of the actors might have known about “Nameless Elf” when they were about to go to audition, but Haruki had loved that work since it was still in the form of _ manga _ and _ anime _ which has been aired a few years ago. Getting the role as his favorite character was such a pride for Haruki. With this, he felt like he was a step closer with his idol, Nocchi. 

“Nameless Elf” stage play part one had finished a few months ago. At the moment, Haruki was still in training for another play. After training, on his way home, he was thinking about stopping by the nearby convenience store to buy mask since the stock he usually kept in his bag was about to run out. He needed that mask to cover his face during train ride home. 

As he was about to enter the convenience store, he accidentally bumped into a man in regular office clothing. The man was walking out of the store with bag in his hand. 

“Oops, Sorry,” the guy said as he glanced towards Haruki. 

“No prob—” Haruki couldn’t finish his words. His eyes widened when he realized who was the person in front of him. 

“Nocchi-san?!”

“Eh?” the man looked startled. 

“You are Nocchi-san, right? The cosplayer?” Haruki tried to confirm. 

“Ah… that…” the man scratched his head even though it wasn’t itchy. 

“Nocchi-san!” Haruki said again, beaming. 

“You got the wrong person,” the man tried to deny. 

“No, no, there is no way I’m wrong! You’re Nocchi-san, right?” Haruki was still beaming, pretty sure he got the correct person. 

The man groaned but finally relented. “Alright, alright. Please don’t say that name out lout. It’s kinda embarrassing. It’s a public place after all.”

“Nocchi-san, can I have a moment?”

Haruki managed to drag Nocchi-san to the park nearby, and sat down with him on an empty bench. It was pretty late at night, so there weren’t many people around. Haruki who forgot about his mask completely didn’t even worried about being recognized by fans outside stage setting. And the guy in suit also didn’t need to feel any more embarrassed over being called by the name ‘Nocchi’ by a guy he just met. 

Nocchi was a cosplayer who used to cosplay as Raven; the same character that Haruki played as in stage play. Unlike other cosplayers who just uploaded their photos in social medias, Nocchi used to participate and win so many cosplay competitions by being his favorite characters on stage. Not only able to make high quality costumes, Nocchi could also copy the movements and act just like the characters he cosplayed as on the stage. Nocchi really looked like the _ anime _ character he cosplayed as in real life. That was the reason why Haruki admired him and made him one of Nocchi’s fans. 

However, around three years ago, Nocchi suddenly disappeared from the cosplay world. There was no longer activities in his social media accounts. A lot of speculation came up about Nocchi’s absence. From how people thought that he got bored with cosplay and decided to quit it, or how he got a scandal and had to quit, or maybe he died suddenly. Until now, nobody knew for real about what happened with Nocchi. 

Haruki who couldn’t accept those speculations, finally decided to start a career as a stage play actor so that he could play a character just as good as Nocchi back then. Why didn’t he cosplay instead? Well, Haruki wanted to aim high. If it was true that Nocchi had quit cosplay, no matter how hard Haruki tried to be a cosplayer, Nocchi would never notice him. However, if he became an actor, there was a chance that Nocchi would be able to see him somehow. From posters maybe. Or DVD covers. It sounded like a ridiculous reason, but that reason was how Haruki managed to be in his position now. 

And_ right now _, he was sitting with his favorite cosplayer on a bench in an empty park. 

“So, how could you recognize me? I don’t do cosplay anymore,” Nocchi asked. 

“I’m a big fan of yours. Of course I recognize you,” Haruki answered firmly. 

“I see… I think I look a lot different from back then when I still did cosplay though.”

True, Nocchi’s face looked more mature than back then. But it still couldn’t deceive Haruki’s perceptive eyes. 

“So, what do you want from me?” Nocchi asked again. 

“Well, let me introduce introduce myself for starters. I’m Sena Haruki. I’ve been your fan for so long since you can always cosplay a character really well.”

Nocchi laughed. “You flattered me. I didn’t think there’s still someone who still be able to recognize me. Especially since it’s been years since the last time I did cosplay.”

“Why do you quit cosplaying by the way? Your cosplay is always amazing though…”

Nocchi hummed, and mumbled to himself, “How do I explain this…” even though his voice was loud enough for Haruki to hear. 

“Is it because of personal reason that you can’t tell?” Haruki asked again, worried that he probably had violated Nocchi’s privacy. 

Nocchi chuckled slightly and shook his head. “Not really, I guess? I think it’s probably because I’ve been hit by reality.”

Seeing Haruki’s confused expression, Nocchi continued. “I got a proper job, moved to this town and got busy with the office works. I have no time to think about cosplay.”

“Why don’t you say something in social medias? All of your fans is worried, you know…”

“Ah, at that time, I didn’t really think about quitting. So I didn’t say anything, just in case I got the time to cosplay again. But when I realized it, time flies and I have disappeared from the cosplay world for too long. Even I want to go back, I don’t have the same energy as before. Besides…”

“Besides?”

“I’m old now! Next year I’ll be thirty. Thinking about it makes me wanna cry…”

Haruki couldn’t help but snorted. “What kind of reason is that? Cosplay knows no age limit.”

“Yeah,” Nocchi rolled his eyes. “But take a closer look to this old face. I can’t cosplay anymore,” he added as he leaned closer to Haruki’s space, as if to make a point. 

“Still devastatingly handsome, I think,” Haruki answered automatically. 

Nocchi raised an eyebrow at Haruki. “Well, I’m flattered, but it feels a bit weird hearing that kind of comment from another man.”

Haruki giggled as he nodded. “True.”

For a while, they stayed seated on that bench and talked about cosplay world in general. They didn’t even realize that it got pretty late already. Before they parted ways, once again Haruki wanted to try to coax Nocchi back to cosplay. 

“Nocchi-san, please cosplay again!”

“Nope. Can’t do.”

“Why?”

“Just like I said earlier. I’m busy with work. Besides, I already threw away all of my costumes. No time to make new ones as well. I’ve become the regular old man who is also an office worker…,” Nocchi said, laughed a little at his own joke. 

“I really like the Raven you cosplayed as though…”

“What are you talking about? You are Raven now.”

“Eh?”

“Sena Haruki. You are the stage play actor for Raven, right?”

“You watch the stage play?” Haruki asked, feeling giddy because Nocchi _ recognized _him, saw how he worked hard to be Raven just like Nocchi used to. 

“Er, not really actually. I just saw the advertisement sometimes.”

Oh, I see…,” Haruki said, sounded a bit dejected. 

“If there is second stage, I’ll make time to watch it.”

“Really?”

“Yup. So, be a proper Raven on behalf of myself too!” Nocchi said, patted Haruki’s head lightly. 

“Yeah! Of course! I’ll make sure of it!”

Nocchi said his goodbye, and walked away from Haruki. 

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four steps. Five steps.

“Nocchi-san!” Haruki called, made Nocchi looked back at him. 

“May I know your real name, please?”

“Ah,” Nocchi smiled softly to Haruki. “It’s Sano Tsukasa.”

* * *

_Later, in the apartment. _

“Well, I did say _ that _, but…”

Tsukasa opened his wardrobe and pulled out a set of costume. 

Raven.

“Only this one costume I can’t throw away. Raven is my favorite character after all.”

Tsukasa smiled softly to himself as he thought about his past when he was still actively cosplaying, and he put on the costume. 

“Damn. It doesn’t fit anymore,” he grunted, a bit annoyed as he noticed that he had gained some weight from his younger years. 

“Well. I can always do diet and work out.”

* * *

_ Few weeks later. _

After work, Tsukasa opened his twitter account again after _ years _. He saw a lot of notifications and messages in it. From all the messages, there was one from one account named “haru_na”. That one left the most messages. He clicked on that message and started to read it from the beginning. 

The messages varied, from a statement about how he was awed by Nocchi’s cosplay, until a message about disappointment because Nocchi had disappeared from cosplay world. That message made Tsukasa felt guilty. 

But then, he saw the last message left by that account. 

Tsukasa blinked. “Ah, so it was that kid?”

A moment later, Tsukasa wrote something in his twitter page. 

Not long after, he received a reply. 

And Tsukasa smiled as he replied that with a short, “OK. Wait for it!”

And then his phone beeped as he received a direct message from the account haru_na

Haruki smiled at his phone screen, his expression draw attention from another actors in the training room. 

“What made you smiling goofily like that? Did you just score a date?”

“Yup!”

“What?!”

And that was a moment before everyone started to bombard Haruki with questions about his _ date _. 

* * *

_ Haruki & Tsukasa _


	2. 23 November 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after the first meeting between Haruki and Tsukasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by me, and unbetaed. So, all mistakes is purely mine.
> 
> All arts by Cattleya.

“So, now you wanna tell me how did you get the tickets for this stage play? I thought it was already sold out three months ago. But yet, somehow you managed. You even got two?”

Tsukasa tried his best to ignore his older sister, but Tsukuyo had been bugging him about it since two weeks ago when he gave her one of the tickets so she could come with him to the play. There was no way Tsukasa would tell her that he was actually one of the people who bought the early tickets, but then Sena _ gave _ him one last month. 

He couldn’t tell Sena that he already bought one because then Sena would give him that kicked puppy look if he refused his gift. Tsukasa had developed such weakness to Sena’s puppy eyes. 

And now, he couldn’t tell Tsukuyo that Sena gave him one on top of the fact that he had already bought one because, of course, Tsukuyo would laugh at him and he would never hear the end of it. 

Truth to be told, Tsukasa didn’t even tell Tsukuyo that he knew Sena Haruki personally. Tsukuyo would have a field day over that fact.

“Come on, Tsukasa. You got good seats. You have to tell me~”

Tsukasa hated it when Tsukuyo used that tone on him. “My coworkers gave it to me because they couldn’t make it. Now, shut up. It’s about to start.”

Tsukuyo hummed, but from the tone, Tsukasa knew that she wasn’t assured. She did leave him alone though, busied herself by taking a look around.

Tsukasa felt his phone vibrated in his pocket, so he pulled it out and smiled a little when he saw Sena's name on the screen. 

The text said. Tsukasa chuckled slightly, didn’t bother to reply because he was worried that it would distract Sena before the play started. He felt Tsukuyo’s eyes on her again though. 

“What,” he grunted as he put his phone back into his pocket. 

“Question mark exists, you know. And apparently so does your love life. Why don’t you bring your girlfriend with you to this play? Afraid that she would mock your _ otaku _ life?” Tsukuyo giggled at her own joke.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Tsukuyo’s giggle turned to laugh, but fortunately, she kept her voice low so that it wouldn’t bother anyone else. Tsukasa wondered why he decided to give the ticket to his sister in the first place. He shouldn't have listened to his logic about wasting money and just threw the spare ticket away. 

The light dimmed and it shut Tsukuyo up—because she was actually excited about this play. The siblings grew up as _ otaku _ , and when Tsukasa first started cosplaying, Tsukuyo was the one who taught him about the basics of makeup. Their fandom didn't align much — especially since somehow Tsukuyo grew up to be a _ hardcore fujoshi _ _ — _but sometimes they liked the same thing. Like this play which was about to begin. 

Tsukasa shifted a bit on his seat to make himself comfortable, happy that Tsukuyo didn't bother him again, and when Sena appeared on the stage, he smiled to himself. 

* * *

The play, was good. But Sena Haruki, damn. He was _ really good _. Tsukasa had watched him before from DVDs, but this one was the first time he watched him perform live, and he was thoroughly amazed. 

When the play ended, Tsukasa got up from his seat and couldn't wait to tell how amazing Sena was in person. He looked around, trying to figure out how to reach backstage door. He spotted the sign when he felt an arm on his elbow. 

Right. He was with Tsukuyo. There was no way he would take his sister to backstage with him. 

(He told himself that it was because he didn't want to bother Sena too much by introducing Tsukuyo to him, but deep down, he kind of didn't want Sena to pay attention to anyone else but him. He quickly shut that thought down though.) 

"It's so amazing!! Come on. Let's get out of here and see whether we can get some merchandise on the way out." 

"You go ahead without me," Tsukasa said, tried to slip out from his sister grip. "I, uhm, I need to go to the bathroom." 

Tsukuyo tugged on him again. "Bathroom is on the same way as the merchandise place. Come on." 

Tsukasa hated his sister sometimes. He sighed. "I actually, I need to see a friend backstage. He's a—uh, staff here. I'll meet you outside." 

Tsukuyo's eyes widened at that. "So that's why you're able to get the tickets! Oh my God, oh my God, you should tell me sooner! Come on, come on, let's go meet your friend! I wanna thank him too!" 

Tsukasa sighed again as he looked skywards, begging for strength. He hoped Sena wouldn't be too mad with him about bringing his sister along. 

* * *

True to Sena's words, Tsukasa just needed to say his name to one of the nearby staff, and somehow he was being guided to a room and asked to wait there. 

Tsukuyo sat down in one of the available chairs and raised her well-shaped eyebrows at him. "Who's this staff that is your friend? The director? Because he looks like he is a big shot." 

Tsukasa decided not to answer and was about to sit down next to Tsukuyo when the door burst open, and Sena appeared with a big grin on his face. "Sano-san!" He was still in his full make up as his character, and Tsukasa's heart skipped a beat at his wide smile. 

But, Sena's smile faltered a bit when his eyes landed on Tsukuyo. 

"Um, hi. This is Tsukuyo, my sister," Tsukasa quickly said, somehow had this strong need to emphasize that Tsukuyo was _ just _ his sister, and when the big grin on Sena's face came back full force, Tsukasa felt oddly settled. 

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Sano-oneesan!" Sena greeted her enthusiastically, bowed to her slightly. 

Tsukuyo smiled at him as she stood up and bowed back, but when she straightened herself, she slapped Tsukasa's shoulder, _ hard _ . "You didn't tell me you know Sena Haruki _ personally _!" she hissed, while Tsukasa winced at the pain. 

"I really like your performance," Tsukuyo was back to her normal charming self when she turned her attention back to Sena. Tsukasa rolled his eyes behind her. "You did great!" 

Sena laughed, flattered but glanced at Tsukasa. "And what do you think, Sano-san?" 

"You did good," Tsukasa said. "Amazing," he corrected. "I really love that bit when you nailed the triple backflip. I know you've been practicing hard for that one. You did really good." He gave Sena a reassuring smile and his heart skipped another beat when Sena beamed at him. Tsukasa felt like he should look away before his heart did something else stupid like jumped out of his chest, but then he caught Tsukuyo's eyes and his sister gave him a _ knowing _ look. 

Goddammit. 

Tsukasa's quickly cleared his throat. "Thanks for the ticket and for making time to meet me backstage. I'm sure you're busy, so I better get going. I need to take Tsukuyo's home after all." 

Tsukasa kicked himself mentally when Sena looked dejected for a split second, but then his wide smile came back. "No, no, thank you for coming to see me! I appreciated it so much. I'll text you tonight, Sano-san," he said, and bowed once again to Tsukuyo. "Again, nice meeting you, Sano-oneesan!" 

Tsukuyo smiled at him. "Thank you for giving that ticket to my brother. Good evening, Sena-san." 

Sena waved at them and Tsukasa couldn't help but patting Sena's head on his way out. 

He almost regretted his action when Tsukuyo said, "So. You don't have a girlfriend, huh," on their walk towards the station. 

Almost. 

* * *

_ Sano Tsukuyo_

_ _

_Sano Tsukasa vs Nocchi (as Raven)_

_ _

_Sena Haruki irl vs Sena Haruki as Raven_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Sena Haruki is 24 yo.  
Sano Tsukasa is 29 yo.  
Sano Tsukuyo is 32 yo.


	3. 15 April 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months in the future, when Haruki and Tsukasa's relationship has been established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by me and unbetaed. So all mistakes is purely mine!
> 
> Warning: light smut ahead ;)

When Sano kissed Haruki that night, as they were sitting on the couch next to each other and watched the rerun of their favorite  _ anime _ series, Haruki knew it would be different. 

Because for the first time, Sano was the one who initiated the kiss. 

And for months they had been dating, Sano never did that. It was always Haruki who started it, and Sano would play along, even sometimes Haruki thought the older man was just humoring him, and Sano was also the one who always pulled back first, saying, "I'll get you another drink," or something else equivalent to that, to break whatever intimacy they had at that moment. 

But now, it was Sano who reached for Haruki's face first, cradled it gently between his palms, and then pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Haruki was too surprised to reciprocate at first, but when he felt Sano's stuttering heartbeat beneath his own palm, Haruki didn't hesitate anymore. He gave into the kiss, gave as much as he could and as much as Sano would take. 

The  _ anime _ was soon forgotten from their head. 

Especially when Sano tugged on Haruki's body, a little impatiently. Haruki was too busy trailing kisses on Sano's neck and jaw to realize that Sano was trying to do something here, and he only looked up at the older man when he pushed at Haruki's chest gently. 

"What," Haruki panted. He was too distracted to make that word sounded like a question. When his eyes were finally able to focus on Sano's face, he felt his stomach whooped pleasantly; Sano looked  _ beautiful _ . His face was flushed, his lips wet and slightly swollen from their kiss earlier. And then the kiss marks Haruki's left on his neck just added to the perfection. 

"Bed?" 

Sano's single word had all the blood in Haruki's body rushed south. The older man stood from the couch and offered a hand for Haruki to take. Haruki didn't need to be told twice. He reached for that hand, let Sano pulled him up and then they were kissing again, more heated than the one they shared on the couch earlier. 

By the time they reached Sano's bed — Haruki wasn't sure how they managed to do that since their lips didn't stop locking to each other the whole way — Haruki had mapped out all of Sano's mouth with his tongue. Every teeth, every nook and cranny, the warm wetness of Sano's tongue against his own… 

Haruki felt like he was high on the way Sano's taste as they both fell onto the bed. Sano looked disheveled. Haruki was pretty sure he didn't look much different. They were both panting and Haruki pressed his forehead to Sano's. 

He closed his eyes, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the presence of the man under him. They were never gone this far before. Sano always stopped him whenever it got too heated. And truth be told, Haruki was kind of dreading the time when Sano would push him away like usual. He had a good self control before, always respected what Sano wanted, but if Sano asked him to stop now, he wasn't sure that he could. 

Sano was highly addictive, and Haruki didn't understand why the hell Sano didn't realize that effect on him. 

"You can keep going," Sano said. His words were soft, spoken against Haruki's lips and Haruki's eyes snapped open at that. He pushed himself a little so that he could look into Sano's eyes. 

His pupils were dilated, made the pretty honey color that Haruki liked so much was barely seen, and his eyes met Haruki's. Haruki tried to decipher the look on Sano's eyes, tried to find any doubt there, but fortunately, he could only see determination and  _ want  _ there, and Haruki  _ loved  _ it. He dove down to savour Sano's mouth again, and the sound Sano made at the back of his throat sent shivers down Haruki's body. 

"Sano-san," Haruki couldn't help but sighing the name like a prayer against the hollow of Sano's throat. He felt the pulse there twitched slightly, and he licked it with his tongue. Sano's grip on his back tightened, and Haruki trailed his hands down slowly on Sano's side, until he reached his hips. 

Gently, Haruki slipped his hands under Sano's shirt and exposed the skin bit by bit, traced it with his fingers. 

Sano closed his eyes and looked away from Haruki, worried his lower lip between his teeth and Haruki stopped his movement.

"Don't," Haruki said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sano-san." 

Sano opened his eyes and scowled a little at Haruki. The younger man knew that an argument was coming, so he cut it off before it could happen by leaning down and licked Sano's stomach. Whatever argument he was about to say was replaced by wanton moan. 

"You are perfect," Haruki said again, pressed his lips to every exposed skin he could reach. "You are perfect and you should believe that." 

"I'm — " Sano still tried, but a soft caress to his ribs followed by gentle kiss stopped him again. 

"You're not that old, Sano-san. And I like you. I like your body. There's nothing wrong with it. If you don't trust me, then I'll just have to prove it to you." Haruki looked up at Sano, smirked, and continued his ministration. 

Haruki kissed every skin, caressed it gently and mapped it thoroughly with his hands, mouth and tongue. From Sano's torso and back to his soft stomach. And when he ran out of skin, his fingers reached for the waistband of Sano's pants and pulled it down. 

He heard Sano's breath hitched as Haruki undressed him, and then Sano's fingers found his hair when Haruki's mouth worked on his thighs. 

"You're going to be the death of me," Haruki whispered, swallowed hard when he pushed himself up a little to take a good look on Sano, sprawled lewdly in front of him. 

If Haruki thought that Sano looked devastatingly handsome fully clothed, then the sight of him naked like this was downright  _ heavenly _ . Haruki couldn't stop staring. He couldn't stop touching. And he felt like he didn't have enough extremities to explore and worship all of Sano.

Because Sano was too good to not to be worshipped properly. 

Haruki wasn't sure why Sano let him had this privilege, but he wouldn't question it now. He would  _ die  _ for real if Sano told him to stop now.

To his surprise, Sano chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Then by all means, please continue killing yourself. I'm glad to be of service." 

Haruki laughed breathlessly at the older man's words, and when Sano yanked him down by his collar to kiss him again, the kiss was messy and sloppy, but it was one of the nicest kisses Haruki ever experienced in his life. 

* * *

When Haruki opened his eyes in the morning, the first thing he saw was Sano's sleeping face; peaceful and looked ethereal under the morning sun. 

Haruki smiled softly to himself, and when all the memories from last night came back full force to his brain, he felt himself starting to blush. 

He remembered everything in vivid details. How their bodies slicked against each other. How he fit perfectly inside Sano's body, and how good the warmth of Sano engulfed him in such an amazing way. 

Haruki was pretty sure he died at some point last night when Sano clenched tightly around him and milked him all the way to his brain. 

The memory itself was enough to make heat started to pool at his lower stomach and he groaned as he curled into himself, didn't want to poke Sano accidentally with his  _ part _ , especially when they were still nake — _ oh God. They were still naked. _

"Morning." 

Sano's voice snapped Haruki up from his crisis and he opened his eyes, only to find Sano smiled at him sleepily. His expression at the moment was so  _ soft _ it made Haruki's heart clenched painfully in his chest because it was  _ too much _ . He felt like he could make private bromide collection just from Sano's smiles. There would be tons of it and  _ all. Just. For. Him.  _

Sano yawned, and stretched a little. Haruki still couldn't take his eyes off of him, and when Sano tried to get up, he groaned and winced in pain.

Haruki quickly uncurled himself. "Sano-san? You okay?" he asked, worried. 

Sano chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Just a little sore down there, but I'll be fine. It's just been a while since I do this. Don't worry." 

Sano gave him another of that soft smile that Haruki loved so much as he climbed down from the bed, and exposed all of his naked glory. Haruki's eyes widened at all the bruises and bite marks  _ he _ created last night. 

_ He devoured Sano thoroughly _ .

Sano was nonchalant about it though, just grabbed his pants that was still laying on the floor, put it on and walked out of the room, saying, "If you're done freaking out, come eat breakfast with me." 

Haruki choked at that, scrambled down from the bed, put on whatever clothes he found on the floor and quickly followed Sano to the kitchen. 

"You don't — you don't regret it, do you?" was the first thing Haruki asked as he found Sano sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. 

Sano raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you?"

"Of course not!" Haruki quickly answered. "Last night was the best thing ever happened in my life! I just thought you wanna take it slow so I'm afraid that I somehow has pressured — " 

"I don't regret it," Sano cut off Haruki's ramble, successfully made Haruki stared at the older man with his mouth hanging open. 

And that was when Haruki noticed the tip of Sano's ears slightly reddened, and his shock expression turned into a happy smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit us up on our social medias!
> 
> [kugure's tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/)  
[kugure's twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)
> 
> [Cattleya's tumblr](https://yuukicattleya.tumblr.com/)  
[Cattleya's twitter](https://twitter.com/dita_timerz?lang=en)


End file.
